Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{2h^2 - 4fh}{6gh} + \dfrac{6fh}{6gh}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{2h^2 - 4fh + 6fh}{6gh}$ $k = \dfrac{2h^2 + 2fh}{6gh}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2h$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{h + f}{3g}$